fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
IceWind Abynula
A Subspecies Of Abynula that for unknown reasons went to colder or higher areas Physiology An Abynula that has light blue scales wings white legs. it also has a grey underside. Behavior In its natural state it will just casualy walk around sometimes cleaning his wings or scratching the ice. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain it is at the Absolute top of the Foodchain even beating the mighty rusted kushala daora Behavior Towards Other Monsters It reacts extremely agressive towards every monster Tracks scratched ice Raphinos Corpses Specific Locale Interactions None Special Behaviors None Cutscenes ??? Abilities It can gerenate ice particles and bite to make the particles explode Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its horns begin to glow snow/ice particles apear on his wings and its inside of mouth turns dark blue *Tired State: it begins to drool and his horn turn slightly brighter Mounts It can be mounted on its neck Ecology *Taxonomy Order: Elder Dragon Suborder: Land ice Dragon Infaorder: Confusion Elder dragon Family: Abynula *Habitat Range It Has been found in the high areas such as the coral highlands and cold areas such as frozen seaway *Biological Adaptations having a much more bluish scales and wings it can now generate ice and make it explode *Behavior x it is extremely agressive defending its territory till the death Attacks it has all of the regular abynula attacks(attacks enchance if there are ice particles on them) *Ice claw swipe: its swipe its claws creating ice particles *ice and smash : it stomps once sending a block of ice in the air and then breaks it with its tail sending smaller pieces of ice blocks at the hunter *Ice beam:its spits an ice beam *Ice dance: it jumps multiple times sending pieces of ice everywhere enraged *run and smash: it charges at the hunter if it fails to hit the hunter it will turn around and smash its head in the ground *icicle throw: it summons icicle's and grabs one of them trowing it at the hunter *SmoothFlight: it flies around sending ice particles everywhere before biting causing ice explosions everywhere air calm ice claw swipe: it leaves a trail of ice particles behind ice beam Cold slam: it slams in the ground causing tremors(requiers tremor resistance 2 to block this skill) Air enraged Cold tail swipe: it swipes its tail leaving behind a trail of ice particles then bitting to make the ice particles explode upgraded claw swipe: instead of leaving a trail behind it instantly explodes Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. * Head = ★★ * tail =★★★ * body =★★ * wings =★ * legs=★★★ (★) Element Effectiveness *Fire =★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth =✖ *Wind = ✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun =★★★ *Blind =★ Shiny Item Drops When enough damage is dealt to its head it drops a shiny Material Items dragon treasure ice particles(used to upgrade its gear) Slinger Ammo it drops piercing pods. Equipment Gs: IceBlade Ls: Frozen Slash Carves * Interactions With Other Monsters Turf War With Legiana the 2 start roaring at eachother before they fly in a spiral like movement trying to swipe their claws at eachother eventualy legiana hits IceWind Abynula dealing 500-1000 damage But Abynula Dive bombs Straight at legiana dealing 1200-3000 damage. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) It Can be tempered and Arch tempered Quests high rank G rank Notes *my first subspecies Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster